


Roles To Play

by Nevanna



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner thinks about how M'gann chose the person that she wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles To Play

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes place after 1.21, "Image," and assumes canon knowledge up through that episode. It was written in response to the "bad TV" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“Wally wants to show me what ‘really good TV’ is,” M’gann says. “But even if _Hello, Megan!_ is his idea of _really bad_ , that show meant a lot to me. It still does.”

Conner nods. “I’m getting that.”

“Are you sure you’re not mad at me? For not showing you what I...” She flicks her gaze downward. “Really look like?”

“If I was, I’m pretty much over it,” he promises. “You created the person that you wanted to be, just like I had to.”

“Thanks.” She reaches for his hand. “You’re the best, Conner.”

“Is that a line from the show?” Conner tries to joke.

“It’s still true,” she whispers.

Conner kisses her, lets her lean against his shoulder, and thinks about how eager she was to be a cheerleader, go to dances, and grumble about her history homework. He loves that M’gann takes so much joy in her life on Earth. He doesn’t mind that her joy has its origins in a TV fantasy of what she thought life on Earth _should_ be like.

He almost doesn’t care that he’s somehow part of it.


End file.
